


trespasser

by WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019



Series: Тексты R-NC-21 [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019/pseuds/WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019
Summary: ау в каноне, ООС;все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними;действие происходит после арки Тотлэнд





	trespasser

**Author's Note:**

> ау в каноне, ООС;  
> все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними;  
> действие происходит после арки Тотлэнд

— Тфы фе как тфот пафень Кфекеф, — говорит Мугивара, чавкая.  
Катакури настолько удивлен, что не сразу находится с ответом. Зубы несильно впиваются в бедро, мягкие влажные губы обсасывают оголенную кожу — Катакури не успел отследить тот момент, когда Мугивара разодрал его штанину.  
— Тфы на фкус какф дайфуку, — продолжает он, плавно смыкая челюсти, — тфолько не такфой сладфкий.  
Катакури теряется. Слишком тесный контакт с другим человеком вызывает в нем диссонанс. Любые прикосновения в его понимании должны четко контролироваться: лишние необходимо пресекать, вынужденные — терпеть. Катакури хмурит брови, и неожиданно чувствует, как от места, в которое Мугивара впился ртом, расходится тепло. Первая мысль, звенящая и кричащая, бьющая набатом в голове, — бежать. Катакури отмахивается от навязчивой мысли, злится на себя за слабость и судорожно пытается придумать выход из ситуации. Он не может предсказать дальнейшие действия Мугивары: картинки затягиваются дымкой и смазываются пятнами.

*** 

Следующий раз Катакури видит Луффи в Вано. С их последней встречи прошло не так много времени, но в этот раз Луффи улыбается широко и открыто.  
Он машет ему руками и зовет какой-то непонятной кличкой, отдаленно напоминающей имя Катакури.  
Катакури морщится и понимает, что снова не знает, чего ждать от Мугивары. А еще он понимает, что не сможет снова вступить с ним в бой. Он проиграл в прошлый раз и проиграет снова, потому что он уже принял решение. Ребра давит изнутри от распирающих эмоций: непривычных, непонятных и противоречивых.  
Уход от Биг Мам равносилен подписанию смертного приговора, и Катакури даже не нужно использовать Волю, чтобы предсказать последствия таких действий. Он знал, на что шел. Но он не был уверен в правильности этого поступка, пока не увидел широкую улыбку, яркую и ослепительную, разрушающую все мыслимые и немыслимые границы.  
Катакури встречал харизматичных людей и раньше — пираты Большой Мамочки плавали по всему миру, — но никогда таких, как Мугивара Луффи. Это была не харизма, а что-то иное, что-то большее, заставляющее тянуться к нему, как к огню в холодную погоду, несмотря на то, что всегда был риск обжечься. Нет, не обжечься... Сгореть.

***

Мугивары сидят в невероятно маленькой лачужке. Катакури едва хватает места, чтобы не биться головой о потолок, его ноги занимают половину комнаты, и он не совсем понимает, зачем вообще должен сидеть на этом собрании. Трафальгар Ло смотрит на него настороженно: Катакури слышал, как тот втолковывал Мугиваре, что бывшему члену команды Йонко нельзя присутствовать на стратегическом обсуждении. Мугивара жал плечами и говорил, что все нормально, называл его своим другом. Невзначай сказанное им «друг» неожиданно грело. Катакури уже понял, что Мугивара считает друзьями всех, кто не «враг». Но это его «друг» туманило рассудок.  
— ... У нас есть две недели на подготовку, — заканчивает Кинемон. Катакури кивает в пустоту и думает о том, что сейчас надо сосредоточиться на их плане, на победе над Кайдо; на том, что Биг Мам рано или поздно придет за ним и Пудинг, и ему никак нельзя отвлекаться.  
— Эй, — Катакури ощущает горячую ладонь на ноге. — Ты уснул, что ли? — взгляд Мугивары серьезный.  
— Нет. Просто думал о последствиях... моего ухода от Мамы.

***

— А ты везде из моти? — Катакури давится пончиком и заходится в кашле.  
— Что? — переспрашивает он.  
— Я говорю, ты прям весь как моти? — зрачки Мугивары расширены, и Катакури забывает, как дышать.  
— Д... да, — хрипло отвечает он и тянется к Воле. Страх неизвестности вызывает нервный смешок. Катакури пытается увидеть, что Мугивара будет делать дальше, но не успевает среагировать, когда резиновые руки обхватывают его талию.  
Луффи сидит у него на коленке, голова наклонена к плечу, но глаз теперь не видно — тень от шляпы скрывает выражение лица, и в какой-то момент Катакури чувствует, как накатывает паника. Ему непривычно и неловко, он не знает, что делать и как реагировать: да, Мугиваре всех надо трогать, быть слишком близко, нарушать границы, личное пространство, сносить выстроенные стены, но сейчас все по-другому. От тела Мугивары исходит жар, напряжение, возникшее между ними, можно почти пощупать руками, и Катакури осторожно спрашивает:  
— Что ты делаешь, Мугивара?  
Луффи поднимает голову, и его улыбка — дикая, безумная, шальная — заставляет Катакури окончательно потерять рассудок.

Руки Мугивары, кажется, везде: он снимает с Катакури куртку, стягивает шарф, добирается до ремня на джинсах, и Катакури зажмуривает глаза в надежде, что Мугивара не станет трогать его везде — должен же быть предел его любопытству. Надежда рассыпается яркими искрами перед глазами в тот момент, когда Мугивара касается языком ключицы Катакури.  
— И правда сладкий, — голос Мугивары хриплый, горячее дыхание опаляет кожу; у Катакури горят уши, в горле сохнет.  
— Мугивара, ты осознаешь, что сейчас делаешь?  
Вместо ответа тихий смех, возня на коленях и влажный поцелуй в шею. Катакури неровно дышит, джинсы больно сдавливают вставший член — ему настолько неловко, что теперь горят не только уши, но и все лицо. Ловкие пальцы расстегивают ширинку, становится чуть легче, но это «чуть» длится ровно до того момента, пока Мугивара не проводит рукой по напряженному члену. Возбуждение колючей проволокой проходит от паха по всему телу и скапливается где-то в районе затылка. Катакури не выдерживает и стонет.  
Мугивара горячий. Мугивара влажный. Мугивара везде. На шее, на груди, на плечах, на животе остаются его поцелуи, и Катакури хорошо от этих прикосновений. Мугивара заставляет Катакури плавиться, стонать, метаться, почти кричать. Катакури хочется бежать от настойчивых касаний, посылающих по всему телу искры, хочется спрятаться от пылающих губ, хочется укрыться от прожигающего насквозь взгляда. Но еще больше ему хочется, чтобы Мугивара никогда не останавливался.  
Катакури кажется, что они кончают одновременно. Время смазывается, Мугивара хрипло смеется и обнимает Катакури, смешивая их пот и сперму. Катакури кривится: теперь ему хочется понежиться в теплой ванной и съесть парочку пончиков. А еще ему хочется получить ответы на свои вопросы: что это было, почему он, понимает ли Мугивара вообще, что сейчас не место и не время для каких угодно отношений, и какого черта рядом с ним у Катакури напрочь отшибает мозги.  
— Скажи, Мугивара...  
— И все-таки ты действительно очень-очень сладкий, — перебивает его Мугивара и смеется. 

И Катакури сдается окончательно.


End file.
